De tal padre, tal hijo (TRADUCCIÓN)
by Natsuno Lawliet
Summary: Boruto Uzumaki está completamente prendado de su profesor, Sasuke Uchiha. Sin embargo, el ver a su padre interactuar con dicho profesor le muestra que ciertas cosas no se evaporan con el paso del tiempo y que el corazón de Sasuke nunca será suyo.


¡Hola de nuevo! Vengo con una nueva traducción, esta vez un clásico SasuNaru (NaruSasu), pero con un joven Boruto pillado de Sasuke. Es un universo alterno, sin ninjas ni nada, pero las personalidades están **bien**. Así que espero que lo disfrutéis.

La original titulada 'Like father, like son' pertenece a UchihanoChidori y la podéis encontrar en y en Ao3 :)

* * *

 **De tal padre, tal hijo**

Boruto Uzumaki no sabía si amar u odiar ese extraño sentimiento que le estaba corroyendo por dentro, consumiendo su ser de arriba a abajo. No podía dormir, apenas podía comer, y su cabeza era un desorden absoluto con toda clase de ideas y deseos con los cuales no sabía cómo lidiar.

La verdad sea dicha, nunca en un millar de años se le hubiera ocurrido que iba a encontrarse en una situación como aquella y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, sentado esa clase dejada de la mano de Dios, incapaz de apartar sus brillantes ojos azules de _él_.

Afortunadamente, _se encontraba en clase_ , por lo que suponía que podría irse de rositas dado que el objeto de su inquebrantable concentración era, de hecho, su profesor de historia; alguien a quién se suponía que debía mirar y prestar atención. Claro que, Boruto no estaba atendiendo a ni una sola de las palabra que salían de esa boca perfecta, pero en cualquier caso disfrutaba del timbre barítono y la suavidad y firmeza de esa voz; era como música para sus oídos y le causaba un aleteo extraño en la boca del estómago y más abajo.

 _Dios_ , el maldito hombre estaba para comérselo en todos los sentidos. Hacía enloquecer a las hormonas adolescentes de Boruto sin ningún esfuerzo.

Constitución atlética y perfecta, cabello oscuro peinado con buen gusto, ropa casual que le sentaba de perlas y un rostro de ensueño. El hombre tenía el físico de un modelo o de una celebridad, pero, ay, era un profesor, y uno muy eficiente, listo y serio además.

No era necesario decir que Sasuke Uchiha era uno de los maestros más populares de la preparatoria de Boruto. Todo el alumnado y sus respectivas madres estaban colados por él, incluso algún que otro chico. Boruto, por supuesto, no era la excepción.

No recordaba cómo había empezado, o cómo. Admiraba cuán competente era Uchiha _-sensei_ , y aunque el hombre era duro cuando tenía que serlo y no toleraba las tonterías de nadie, era un buen profesor, atento y dedicado a que sus alumnos tuviesen la educación apropiada. A Boruto siempre se le había dado fatal historia, a pesar de que era de sobresalientes en todas las otras asignaturas, y sin embargo, sus notas habían mejorado considerablemente desde que Uchiha _-sensei_ había llegado a la escuela; aunque, todo había que decirlo, eso se lo debía probablemente a la ridícula cantidad de tiempo que pasaba en la oficina del hombre, dando clases _particulares_ con él.

El hombre era… increíblemente paciente. El objetivo principal de Boruto había sido pasar el máximo tiempo posible con su profesor, pero al ver cuánto tiempo Sasuke (como lo llamaba osadamente en su cabeza) estaba dispuesto a estar con él, asegurándose de que aprendía todo correctamente, Boruto enseguida había querido empezar a mejorar sus notas de forma genuina y convertirse en un buen estudiante del que poderse sentir orgulloso.

Era solo que… _realmente_ le gustaba el hombre, por muy estoico que pudiera llegar a ser. A sus dieciséis, Boruto no era ajeno al sexo. Gracias a su padre, se había criado siendo de mente bastante abierta y, no obstante, siempre le habían ido las chicas. Su virginidad estaba lejos y olvidado, por lo que el descubrir que se sentía atraído por un chico —y además uno que era lo suficientemente mayor como para poder ser su padre— había sido más que inesperado. Boruto no creía que eso lo hiciera _gay_ , per se, y curiosamente en ningún momento le espantó el hecho de que Sasuke se la pusiera dura.

Boruto sabía que Sasuke también daba clases a otros estudiantes, pero desconocía si empleaba tanto tiempo como con él. Al fin y al cabo, Boruto era el hijo de uno de sus compañeros del profesorado y, aparentemente, uno de sus amigos de la infancia con el que Sasuke había perdido contacto.

Su padre, Naruto Uzumaki, era profesor de matemáticas en el mismo instituto; aunque afortunadamente no le daba clases a él. Sol hacía unos meses que Sasuke había empezado a enseñar en la escuela, pero había resultado obvio que él y Naruto no se habían visto en muchos años. Aún así, todo el mundo sabía que se llevaban bien, incluso si algunas veces eran vistos discutiendo.

De todas formas, tanto su padre como Sasuke mantenían su relación de forma informal, hablando solo cuando estaban en el trabajo, al menos que Boruto supiera, lo cual era un alivio. Ya le molestaba suficiente el hecho de que su padre estuviera cada dos por tres metiéndose en el espacio personal de Sasuke. No era un secreto que su padre parecía tener los ojos puestos en el otro hombre, pero, por suerte, Sasuke parecía ajeno a esto.

Sasuke también era el padre de una de sus compañeras de clase: Sarada Uchiha. Esta había heredado la inteligencia de Sasuke y su buena apariencia, pero tenía un pobre sentido de la moda y era un tanto _nerd_. A pesar de esto y de que eran personas totalmente opuestas, Sarada era una buena amiga con la que Boruto había compartido historias familiares, habiendo ambos pasado por algún tipo de tragedia familiar, y, con el tiempo, eso habían llegado a crear un vínculo entre ellos.

A Boruto le gustaba porque no era tan femenina como las otras chicas; pero, por desgracia, estaba colada por él. Lo había admitido de forma abierta y no había tenido ninguna expectación al hacerlo, por lo que no había parecido afectada cuando Boruto le había dicho que no la podía ver de esa forma. Bueno, lo cierto era que muchas chicas estaban enamoradas de él, pero… la diferencia era que Sarada era la hija del hombre que a él le gustaba. La sola idea de salir con ella resultaba atroz. Tal vez podría haberlo considerado si las cosas fueran diferentes, ya que tenían una buena relación amistosa; pero las cosas eran como eran.

La campana repicó con fuerza indicando el fin de las clases y devolviéndole a la realidad. Todo el mundo había empezado a levantarse ya, entre ellos un grupo de chicas que se apresuró hacia el escritorio de Sasuke. _Fantástico_. Ahora esas chicas lo seguirían de un lado a otro y sería imposible para Boruto pillarlo a solas.

Había querido confesar sus sentimientos hacia él desde hacía ya un tiempo, pero Sasuke _siempre_ estaba rodeado de gente; e, incluso cuando estaban dando clases particulares en su oficina, Sasuke siempre tenía una forma efectiva de evitar temas no relacionados con los estudios. Obviamente, todo eso le complicaba las cosas a Boruto.

En realidad, no era como si esperara algo de Sasuke. Boruto era consciente de que la diferencia de edad era enorme y, aunque por un lado definitivamente quería hacer algo para que Sasuke fuera consciente de sus intenciones —si bien sólo fuera por futura referencia—, por otro estaba seguro que este no lo tomaría en serio.

Ni siquiera sabía _cómo_ expresar bien lo que sentía o qué se suponía que debía decir.

Con un bufido, Boruto se puso en pie y frunció el ceño con fuerza ante la imagen de su profesor rodeados por chicas histéricas que lo único que hacían era pretender que tenían un millar de preguntas sacadas de la manga en el último minuto. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Sarada pasó junto a él con una aterradora mirada hacia su padre antes de salir del aula con sus amigos.

Un músculo de la cara se le contrajo con irritación. Levantó uno de sus pies y, en un movimiento veloz, pateó su silla hacia un lado con tanta fuerza que esta salió disparada por el suelo hasta colisionar con el escritorio que había junto a la ventana. La violencia del ruido sobresaltó a todos los aún presentes en la sala e hizo que estos voltearan para mirarlo con sorpresa; las chicas dejaron de fastidiar a Sasuke para mirar por encima de sus hombros, pero Sasuke se limitó a enarcar una ceja. Algunos de sus compañeras de clase miraron a Boruto con confusión, pero él no varió la expresión de su rostro mientras continuaba mirando a su profesor con fingida arrogancia y aburrimiento.

—Uzumaki —dijo Sasuke; su voz, grave y calmada, no dejaba de ser extrañamente profunda, y provocaba escalofríos placenteros por su columna vertebral.

—¿Sí, _sensei_? —inquirió inocentemente.

—¿Qué, _exactamente_ , te crees que estás haciendo?

—Nada.

Sasuke pareció todavía menos impresionado por su despreocupación, sus ojos centelleando fugazmente con irritación.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la cual hayas decidido golpear objetos inanimados en mi aula?

—Ninguna. —Se encogió de hombros Boruto—. Me apetecía hacerlo.

—Bien, entonces. Supongo que tengo derecho a que me _apetezca_ verte en mi oficina a las diez —dijo su profesor en un tono sedoso pero exigente que no dejaba opción a réplica y que prometía repercusiones si su demanda no era acatada.

Boruto casi sonrió triunfante.

 _«He dado en el clavo»._

No obstante, todo lo que hizo fue fingir un suspiro de resignación.

—Está bien.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

La oficina era una simple habitación pequeña con una sola ventana, dos escritorios y alguna que otra decoración inútil aquí y allá. Su profesor carecía de objetos personales, puesto que la sala era utilizada por otro profesor aparte de él —uno que no estaba presente en ese momento—, y, por supuesto, Sasuke era el tipo de persona que no se prestaba al comportamiento normal de los seres humanos, por lo que no había ni una foto de su hija en su escritorio.

En ocasiones, Boruto deseaba preguntar el motivo de esto, el por qué de que la relación entre Sasuke y Sarada se sintiese tan distante. Sin embargo, sabía que no estaba en su derecho preguntar. Sasuke amaba a su hija, aquello era obvio; y Sarada lo amaba a él de vuelta. Su relación distante parecía venir de atrás o eso le había comentado ella alguna vez.

—¿Querías verme, _sensei_? —inquirió Boruto mientras entraba en la sala tras encontrar la puerta abierta.

Caminó cuidadosamente hacia el escritorio detrás del cuál se hallaba Sasuke sentado, mirándole por encima de la montura negra de sus gafas y con la cabeza ladeada. Parecía haber estado escribiendo algo en un cuaderno. Le dio un suave golpeteo al papel con la punta del boli.

—Créeme, tenerte aquí todos los días, interrumpiendo mi descanso, está lejos de estar en mi lista de deseos diarios —dijo Sasuke, arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Qué pasa con esa actitud? Te has vuelto un buen estudiante, incluso tu comportamiento ha cambiado; y aún así te dedicas a dar el número de forma infantil día tras día.

Sin pedir permiso, Boruto tomó la silla vacante frente al escritorio.

—Solo he pateado alguna silla —dijo cruzándose de brazos y repantigándose hacia atrás en la silla—. No es para tanto.

Dejando su bolígrafo, Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

—No sé si creer que de verdad disfrutas jugando al adolescente rebelde para sacarme de quicio, o si sinceramente te gusta tanto esta oficina.

—¿Puede que un poco de los dos? —no pudo evitar bromear Boruto con una media sonrisa—. No me mires así, te ves gracioso.

—Yo no me estoy riendo. —Y, de hecho, la expresión de Sasuke se volvió terriblemente circunspecta y francamente decepcionada e hizo desaparecer la sonrisa de Boruto en un instante—. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? No vuelvas a decir que te apetecía o me vas a cabrear de verdad.

A su pesar, Boruto sintió cómo le ardían las mejillas y una culpa conocida le revolvió el estómago. Estaba claro que hacía esas cosas a propósito, con el único objetivo de llamar la atención de Sasuke y pasar tiempo con él, pero tampoco quería hacerlo enfadar realmente. La idea de que Sasuke pudiera pensar que era solo un adolescente atolondrado o que sus motivos eran frívolos y estúpidos no le gustaba lo más mínimo.

—Mira, tenía que hacerte unas preguntas sobre la lección de hoy, pero tenías a todas esas chicas rodeándote y simplemente _sabía_ que iba a ser imposible conseguir que me las respondieras; así que me he puesto de mala leche —mintió haciendo un puchero y desviando la mirada hacia un florero de la esquina.

—¿Comprendes lo inmaduro que es un comportamiento como ese? —continuó Sasuke, su voz aún firme pese a haberse suavizado un tanto—. ¿Comprendes que ya eres lo bastante mayorcito como para estar actuando como un niño mimado?

—Sí —murmuró, encogiéndose ligeramente porque, bah, Sasuke tenía razón—. Lo siento, _sensei_.

Oyó como un suspiro impaciente escapaba de la boca de su profesor.

—Continúas disculpándote cada vez que vienes aquí, pero siempre acabas comportándote como un idiota otra vez.

Boruto se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose molesto a su pesar. No había manera de que pudiera ser franco respecto a sus verdaderos motivos, pero _dejarle creer_ a Sasuke que solo se trataba de un imbécil rebelde tampoco era una opción. No iba a dejar que su profesor tuviese esa idea sobre él, no después de todo lo que se había esforzado para ser notado.

—Eres tú el que no te crees que me guste pasar el rato en tu oficina —susurró en un hilo de voz, aún sin mirarle a los ojos a Sasuke.

Sin embargo, el oído de este era tan formidable como todo lo demás acerca de él.

—Deja de intentar hacerte el gracioso —reprochó.

Esta vez, Boruto lo miró directa e intensamente a sus ojos oscuros sin parpadear, necesitando que entendiera cuán serio era al respecto.

—No estoy intentando hacerme el gracioso, es la verdad.

Por unos segundos, Sasuke se limitó a observarlo con la mirada entornada antes de soltar otro suspiro. Boruto estaba seguro de que Sasuke había entendido el significado real de sus palabras, pero como cualquier buen profesor que se preciara, no continuó con el tema. Eso por no decir que, como hombre y _adulto_ , Sasuke debía saber que no era una buen idea tomarlo en serio, tal y como Boruto había supuesto que pasaría.

Eso no evitó que sintiera decepción invadir su corazón cuando Sasuke se quitó las gafas antes de dejarlas sobre la mesa y preguntar, su tono casual y paciente:

—Entonces, ¿qué dudas tenías?

—¿Huh?

—Has dicho que tenías dudas sobre la lección —insistió—. Puedo ayudarte ahora.

Bueno, _aquello_ era inesperado, y a Boruto no se le iba a ocurrir algo de la nada ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

—Ahora no me acuerdo de ninguna, estoy demasiado enfadado.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —inquirió a sabiendas, observando fijamente. Boruto descruzó los brazos y se restregó las palmas de las manos contra sus pantalones. Le estaban sudando las manos—. Boruto, en serio. Sabes que no me importa ayudarte con cualquier cosa que necesites, y hasta cierto punto, incluso voy un poco más allá por ti que por mis otros alumnos…

—Sí, porque eres amigo de mis padre —espetó Boruto, incapaz de contenerse.

Un fugaz tintineo de emoción destelló en los ojos del hombre, antes de ser tácticamente sofocado.

—Eso no es del todo acertado —dijo Sasuke, ni un ápice menos sereno que de costumbre aunque claramente tenía que haber advertido el resquemor en las palabras de Boruto.

—Bueno, os lleváis bien, ¿no? —insistió Boruto. No le había hecho ninguna gracia lo que había visto en los ojos de Sasuke ante la mención de su padre.

—Sí, en cualquier caso, ese no es el tema que estamos discutiendo en este momento en particular —desestimó con facilidad—. La cuestión aquí es: no puedo seguir llamándote la atención por razones triviales como estas solo debido a tus caprichos inexcusables. He sido demasiado blando contigo hasta ahora, pero si me encuentro con otro de tus berrinches, irás derecho a la oficina de la directora, ¿me has entendido?

Sí, claro que lo había entendido, pero eso no le hacía estar menos frustrado.

—Sí, _sensei_.

—Ahora, vete a disfrutar de lo que te quede de descanso y compórtate. —La advertencia fue dicha en un tono desenfadado y con una nota más gentil mientras Boruto se levantaba de la silla con aire resignado y se encaminaba hacia la puerta, manos en los bolsillos—. Y si quieres fumar en el patio del instituto, sé más inteligente, gamberro. Al menos intenta ser discreto al respecto.

Boruto sintió como se le calentaban las mejillas una vez más; en esta ocasión, no obstante, era por felicidad en lugar de vergüenza. Sasuke le había estado prestando más atención de la que Boruto había pensado y, aunque quizá no era mucho por lo que alegrarse, definitivamente era algo.

—Oye, _sensei_ —dijo echándole un vistazo por encima de su hombro. Sasuke le miró con curiosidad—. De verdad que lamento ser siempre una molestia para ti, pero lo cierto es que realmente te respeto y te admiro, y aprecio mucho toda tu dedicación. Gracias a ti, mis notas han mejorado.

—No tienes que darme las gracias. Es mi trabajo como profesor —dijo Sasuke uniendo los dedos de ambas manos sobre el escritorio y asintiendo con formalidad.

—Yo… —Boruto luchó por encontrar las palabras adecuadas sin llegar a ser inapropiado—. Lo que quiero decir en realidad es que… _Sensei_ , me gusta mucho pasar tiempo contigo.

¿Respondería Sasuke esta vez? ¿Había sido lo suficientemente directo? ¿Le ofrecería al menos una pequeña obertura, una oportunidad para que Boruto pudiera al fin decirle cómo se sentía y expresar sus deseos y esperanzas?

¿Le permitiría aunque fuera decirle que estaba dispuesto a esperar a tener la edad suficiente para poderse confesar correctamente y ser tomado con seriedad?

Sasuke lo observó de nuevo, con la simpleza e intensidad de siempre. Había un matiz de reconocimiento en su mirada perspicaz, comprensión; y, no obstante, sus sentimientos y pensamientos permanecían resguardados tras las murallas que había levantado.

—Gracias, Boruto —murmuró en un ademán demasiado cortés—. Aunque estoy seguro de que podríamos disfrutar mucho más de la compañía del otro si no me sintiera forzado a estar siempre echándote la bronca.

¡Argh, ese hombre lo iba a volver loco!

—¡No, espera, eso no es lo que yo…!

—¡ _Sasuke_!

Súbitamente, una mata de revoltoso cabello rubio, extremadamente parecido al del propio Boruto, se asomó desde el pasillo, la expresión de la persona en cuestión iluminada por una gran y bastante idiota sonrisa hasta que desapareció al divisar a Boruto.

—Ah, Boruto, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No estarás molestando a Sasuke otra vez, no?

—No —espetó, irritado, mientras su padre se adentraba en la sala y le golpeaba suavemente la parte superior de la cabeza al pasar junto a él.

—Bien, ve tirando entonces. Tu profesor y yo tenemos cosas de las que hablar —dijo Naruto dándole un ligero empujón.

—¡Ey! —protestó el chico, tratando de impedir ser sacado de la oficina.

De poco le sirvió, pues en cuestión de un instante se encontró en medio del corredor, sintiéndose enfurecido.

—Lárgate al patio, mequetrefe, no tengo tiempo para tus pataletas —volvió a decir Naruto, de un buen humor sorprendente, antes de alzar la mano para revolverle el pelo. Boruto iba a apartarle la mano de un sopetón cuando su padre se inclinó hacia delante y, antes de que pudiera detenerlo, depositó un pequeño beso en la frente de Boruto, que se alejó de inmediato, disgustado, y se limpió la zona con la manga de su _jersey_. Esa cercanía, sin embargo, habían permitido a su padre notar el olor… Hizo una mueca.

—Hueles sospechoso —dijo en un tono desaprobador—. ¿Has estado fumando otra vez?

¿Lo habían planeado ambos? ¿pillarlo con las manos en la masa?

—No es asunto tuyo —siseó Boruto. Su padre _sabía_ que fumaba, lo que no sabía es que lo hacía solo para molestarlo; no que odiara hacerlo, pero tampoco tenía la necesidad de fumar y, de hecho, ni siquiera era un gran gozo.

—Hablaremos en casa —amenazó Naruto antes de cerrar la puerta en sus narices.

—¡Ese… viejo de mierda! —masculló Bortuo entredientes, las manos apretadas en dos puños. Su padre tenía esa costumbre de interponerse entre Sasuke y él, lo cual irritaba a Boruto a más no poder. Odiaba como Naruto estaba siempre buscando a su compañero de trabajo y, aún más que eso, odiaba el hecho de que Sasuke _siempre_ terminara consintiéndole.

Un grupo de alumnos pasaron junto a él en el pasillo, distraídos con sus propios problemas; no fue un impedimento para que Boruto empujara ligeramente la puerta de la oficina, entreabriéndola solo lo justo para poder echar un vistazo a lo que ocurría en el interior. Siempre había tenido curiosidad acerca de la verdadera naturaleza de la relación de su padre con Sasuke y, ahora, era tan buen momento para averiguarlo como cualquier otro.

—Naruto, tenemos que hablar seriamente de la conducta de tu hijo —estaba diciendo Sasuke, inclinado contra el respaldo de la silla y con la mirada enfocada en Naruto, mientras este se sentaba en el borde del escritorio, a poca distancia. Desde su posición, Boruto podía ver el rostro de Sasuke a la perfección, pero su padre le quedaba de espaldas.

Bueno, al parecer se llamaban por su nombre en privado, cosa que no hacían en público.

—¿Que ha hecho esta vez, tirar algunas sillas? —preguntó Naruto, una pequeña risa despreocupada escapando de su boca—. Lo hace siempre que busca atención, pero en su mayoría solo está siendo un mocoso.

Boruto se sintió ligeramente avergonzado —además de molesto— de que su padre usara una explicación tan acertada para sus acciones.

—Eso no quiere decir que no haya necesidad de corregir su actitud —replicó Sasuke torciendo el gesto—. Es decir, me gusta, es un buen chaval. Pero no puede continuar tirando sillas cada vez que las cosas no salen como él quiere.

—Se ha estado comportando mucho mejor desde que empezaste a enseñar aquí, créeme —dijo Naruto, su voz inesperadamente amable y feliz—. Gracias a ti ha cambiado mucho. Te tiene en alta estima así que… Estoy seguro de que pronto dejará de actuar así, aunque solo sea para impresionarte. No tengo duda de que ya le has dicho lo que piensas más de una vez.

—De algún modo, encuentro eso preocupante. —Sasuke se pasó una mano por el pelo, luciendo repentinamente cansado. Boruto notó que su padre pareció estar mirándolo por un momento.

—Bueno, es colado por ti, ¿que esperabas?

Boruto casi se atragantó con su misma saliva. ¿¡Su padre lo sabía?! ¿¡Cómo?! ¿Qué había hecho para ser tan obvio cuando no se lo había contado a ninguna otra alma viviente? Además, ¡no se trataba simplemente de estar _colado_ por él!

Boruto tragó con fuerza, algo doloroso desgarrando su pecho. Después de que la desolación asolara en su familia, había sido realmente complicado para su padre el organizar la vida con dos niños pequeños y lo cierto era que todo había sido bastante inestable durante un tiempo —sin mencionar que la relación entre los tres había parecido ir en declive—. A día de hoy, sin embargo, tanto Boruto como su hermana Himawari eran más mayores y más capaces de cuidar de ellos mismos que antes. Aún así, había cosas que se habían llegado a complicar de verdad en el pasado, y esas cosas de entonces, esas cosas que se habían resquebrajado casi por completo hacía años, apenas estaban empezando a sanar, lenta, muy lentamente.

Su padre todavía trabajaba demasiado, y el tiempo que pasaba en casa lo pasaba más haciendo tareas del hogar y gritándoles que en nada más. Tal vez por eso Boruto tenía esa noción de que Naruto ni siquiera miraba en su dirección, que no prestaba la atención adecuada a sus estados de ánimo o a sus necesidad, pero…

De todas las personas que lo rodeaban, de todas las personas que Boruto había creído que lo conocían bien, su padre había sido el único en comprender la realidad de sus sentimientos por Sasuke. Y por algún motivo… Boruto se dividía entre sentirse más avergonzado que en toda su vida o inmensamente feliz.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta entonces, claramente incómodo.

—Por favor, no hablemos de ello.

—Si te soy sincero, él parece ir bastante en serio, así que deberías al menos reconocer sus sentimientos —bromeó extendiendo una mano para tirar de uno de los oscuros mechones de Sasuke. Era un gesto tan casual y aún así tan íntimo. Hizo que el corazón de Boruto se acelerase de forma inesperada por algún motivo.

—Reconocer algo como eso sería lo mismo que darle falsas esperanzas y alentarlo —replicó Sasuke, entrecejo fruncido—. Y solo los dioses saben qué clase de ideas le daría eso.

—Eso es lo que es el amor adolescente, ¿no? Está claro que lo superará tarde o temprano. —Por su tono de voz, Boruto podía decir que su padre estaba sonriendo—. Más importante, ¿cuando estarás libre para ir a por un café _conmigo_?

Al alzar la vista, los ojos de Sasuke se suavizaron con algo casi… pesaroso a la vez que… ansioso.

—Naruto, ya hemos hablado de esto. Somos compañeros de trabajo, no sería ético.

—¿No sería ético salir a tomar un café? —Naruto rio un poco—. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y que tiene que ver nuestra vida profesional con la personal?

—Mmh, podríamos meternos en problemas.

—Solo es una cita informal, Sasuke.

Boruto fue incapaz de respirar por un momento, mientras veía a aquellos dos intercambiar una mirada silenciosa. Desde dónde estaba no podía ver los ojos de su padre, pero lo que vio en los de Sasuke fue señal suficiente de que fuera lo que fuera lo que se estuvieran diciendo sin pronunciar palabra, era entendido por ambos.

Boruto había sabido y entendido que los dos tenían una buena relación. Los había visto caminar por los pasillos juntos, a veces incluso comiendo en la cafetería, pero todo había parecido difuso. No había sido ingenuo hasta el punto de no percatarse del evidente interés de su padre en el otro hombre porque Naruto era un libro abierto que iba por la vida con sus emociones por delante, pero ahora entendía que ahí había más de lo que él había sido capaz de apreciar. No se trataba de algo unilateral como había pensado.

—Naruto… —El tono de Sasuke, la manera en la que pronunció ese nombre evaporó todas las dudas que Boruto pudiera albergar sobre cuáles eran, exactamente, los sentimientos del hombre por su padre; pero había también un poco de tristeza mal disimulada en aquellos preciosos ojos—. Yo no… _tengo_ citas. No estoy listo para eso, y puede que nunca lo esté.

—No lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes, ¿no es así?

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Sasuke bajó la vista hacia la mano de Naruto que descansaba sobre el escritorio. Parecía encontrar un gran interés en ella; Naruto, por otro lado, continuaba estudiándolo atentamente.

—Tuve una mala ruptura con mi mujer, como bien sabes, y acabo de conseguir que se apruebe el divorcio y continúo luchando por la custodia de Sarada —dijo Sasuke con seriedad—. No creo que esté hecho para estas cosas. Siempre fui un amigo terrible, apestaba como novio y fui un marido aún peor. Aún así, fui yo quién quiso el divorcio, pero… Puede que no sea adecuado para ser el amante de nadie.

—O puede que todavía no hayas encontrado al amante adecuado para ti —murmuró Naruto con un evidente destello de esperanza en su voz—. ¿Como puedes ser bueno con tu pareja si no estás con la persona correcta? ¿Con la persona que realmente quieres estar?

Ante esto, Sasuke cerró los ojos e inhaló con brusquedad.

—Incluso si estás sugiriendo lo que creo que estás sugiriendo… ¿acaso no es solo un sueño imposible? Ya la fastidiamos una vez, Naruto.

Boruto tragó saliva con fuerza mientras sentía como su incomodidad iba en aumento. No le gustaba la expresión dolorida en la cara de su profesor. En absoluto.

—Ey. —Cuando Naruto volvió a extender la mano para acariciar la mandíbula de Sasuke cariñosamente con sus nudillos, Boruto se sintió literalmente enfermo—. Perdona por estar siendo avasallador. No quería tocar un tema sensible, es solo que… sinceramente creo que necesitas relajarte un poco y quiero ser el que te ayude. No puedes pensar que todo será horrible en el futuro sólo porque el pasado apeste. Solo quiero verte feliz, Sasuke. Y creo que nos merecemos otra oportunidad, ¿tú no?

Sasuke abrió los ojos para volver a mirar al otro hombre y asintió.

—Quizás.

La expresión en sus ojos era tan… gentil. Cariñosa. Apreciativa. Rebosante con…

Boruto no creía haber visto nunca antes una expresión como esa en el rostro de ninguna otra persona, pero acaso era eso… ¿anhelo?

 _¿Amor?_

—No hace ni tres años que perdí a mi mujer y tengo dos niños de los que cuidar —habló Naruto de repente, su tono mohíno mientras Sasuke lo tomaba de la muñeca con afecto. Un tanto conmocionado, Boruto vio como sus manos se movían juntas hasta que sus dedos estuvieron entrelazados; la acción mostró tal sincronización que Boruto simplemente supo que aquella no era la primera vez que habían hecho algo así en absoluto—. No es que yo esté en una situación perfecta tampoco. De hecho, me estaba empezando a sentir jodidamente miserable hasta el día que apareciste en esta escuela y pude verte otra vez después de todos estos años. Fue como si… como si hubiera descubierto que había esperanza de alguna forma, ¿sabes? Como si la vida me estuviera dando otra oportunidad.

—No digas eso —dijo Sasuke en un susurro.

—Pero es verdad. —Boruto supo que su padre estaba sonriendo aunque no pudiera verle. Empero _quería_ verlo; se preguntaba qué tipo de sonrisa era la que le ofrecía a Sasuke. ¿Sería una amable y compasiva? ¿Sería sencilla y solícita como las que le solía dedicar a su esposa? ¿o sería una significativa y secreta, repleta de cosas que no podía decir en voz alta?—. Tú te ocupaste de mis hijos cuando sentía que no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para ayudarlos. Tenemos una historia juntos, Sasuke. Entonces, lo que pasó entre nosotros… ¿lo recuerdas, no?

Sasuke dejó escapar una leve exhalación de aire.

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

De forma automática, en mutuo entendimiento, sus manos se apretaron una alrededor de la otra.

—Éramos tan idiotas —Naruto rio por lo bajo—. Durante mucho tiempo me arrepentí de no haberlo perseguido, ya sabes. Y entonces nuestras vidas cambiaron de repente y dejamos de vernos y yo solo…

Hubo un instante, un momento en el que las murallas de Sasuke se vinieron abajo y su expresión cambió por completo. Boruto era incapaz de decir que significaba, pero su máscara desapareció y una amalgama de emociones quedaron expuestas, totalmente diáfanas para que Naruto las viera. Era una visión impresionantemente hermosa, pero que al mismo tiempo hizo pedazos su corazón adolescente.

Pensar que su profesor se abriría con semejante facilidad a su padre…

Qué… ¿qué había pasado exactamente entre ellos en el pasado? ¿Desde cuando se conocían? ¿Llegaron a estar involucrados en algún punto?

—Pero esos sentimientos… Nunca pude deshacerme de ellos. Jamás. Todavía no lo he hecho y aún me consumen desde adentro. Y ahora tú estás aquí. No quiero volver a perderte de vista otra vez.

« _¿Qué pasa con mi madre?_ » pensó Boruto, desesperado. ¿Qué pasaba con la madre de Sarada? ¿Era esa la razón por la que Sasuke se había divorciado; porque no había sido capaz de amarla por completo?

Él no tenía dudas de que su padre hubiera amado a su madre, Hinata, pero este acababa de decir que nunca había llegado a olvidar a Sasuke hasta el día de hoy. Boruto no sabía lo que eso implicaba en realidad, y no estaba seguro de querer saberlo. Se preguntaba si su madre había sabido acerca de todo esto, pero aún así… Ella estaba muerta. Y Sasuke divorciado. No era como si los sentimientos que su padre y Sasuke habían reconocido arrastrar del pasado fueran a tener tan gran impacto a estas alturas. No marcaría ninguna diferencia. El pasado se encontraba tan enterrado como su madre y el matrimonio de Sasuke.

Sin embargo, _sí_ marcaba la diferencia para Boruto; porque él estaba enamorado de Sasuke y quería intentar perseguirlo, de alguna manera, algún día. Pero si las cosas eran de la forma que eran ahora… si Sasuke verdaderamente estaba enamorado de su padre, entonces…

—No lo harás —prometió Sasuke—. Al menos, no si yo puedo evitarlo.

Mientras Naruto se bajaba con lentitud de la mesa para agacharse al lado de la silla de Sasuke, Boruto sintió la imperiosa necesidad de huir, sus puños apretados con fuerza sobre la puerta de madera. Tenía la sensación de que, de seguir presenciando la escena, terminaría incapaz de respirar de nuevo y, aún así, no se podía mover, no podía apartar la mirada.

—Mira, no te estoy pidiendo nada —dijo Naruto elevando la mirada hacia Sasuke.

Ahora, Boruto tenía el ángulo de visión adecuado para poder ver el perfil de su padre con claridad, no resultaba inesperado que los ojos de este reflejaran los mismos tumultuosos sentimientos que se habían visto de forma tan transparente en los de Sasuke. Sus manos aún se encontraban unidas, pero Naruto utilizó la que tenía libre para ahuecar la mejilla del otro hombre. Boruto quiso que Sasuke rechazara el roce, que lo alejara; la acción, por supuesto, nunca llegó y, al contrario, Sasuke hizo ademán de frotar la cara contra la mano de su padre, como si ésta le ofreciera algún tipo de consuelo.

—No me importa lo que tardemos en volver a tener lo que teníamos o lo que cueste organizar nuestras nuevas vidas en torno a ello —murmuró Naruto—. Esperaré. Ahora no estamos solo tú y yo, sino que somos cinco, por lo que sé que puede llevar algún tiempo y que las cosas podrían volverse muy complicadas en algún momento. Pero hasta entonces, quiero quedarme a tu lado y quiero estar ahí para ti. Así que por favor, déjame hacerlo. Déjame ser tu compañero otra vez, déjame hacerte sonreír y compartir mis sueños contigo. Déjame ofrecerte esperanza, también.

Sasuke tragó saliva con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Esta vez, le dedicó a Naruto una pequeña pero verdaderamente hermosa sonrisa. Boruto no creía haber visto a su profesor sonreír así, jamás.

—Eres imposible —dijo Sasuke a la par que se inclinaba y presionaba su frente contra la de Naruto. El gesto fue simple, pero tan íntimo, muy íntimo, que casi se sintió inmoral el presenciarlo. Boruto _sabía_ que no debería estar viendo esto.

—Eres tú el que me envía mensajes cada noche —señaló Naruto con una sonrisa pura y tierna—. ¿Me equivoco al pensar que tú también me quieres cerca aunque sea un poco?

—No, no te equivocas —murmuró Sasuke pasándose la lengua por los labios, su voz grave—. Ya lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé.

Antes de que Boruto pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, su padre ladeó la cabeza hacia arriba y capturó los labios del otro hombre con los suyos. Boruto apenas se las arregló para taparse la boca con la mano y evitar que un jadeo escapara. De nuevo, esperó que Sasuke se lo sacara de encima, que lo alejara, pero tal parecía que cuando se trataba de su padre, Sasuke no podía apartarse ni se sentía inclinado a hacerlo.

En efecto, Sasuke respondió al beso sin dudar apenas un segundo. El beso fue lento y ligeramente experimental, sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambas bocas se estuvieran moviendo con una coordinación perfecta hasta que todo empezó a intensificarse, a volverse más profundo y hambriento, lenguas encontrándose de inmediato mientras una de las manos de Sasuke agarraba la nuca de Naruto de forma posesiva. Era claramente un beso entre dos personas que llevaban un tiempo revoloteando la una alrededor de la otra y que se habían echado en falta —echado en falta la intimidad— y estaban sucumbiendo al fin. Resultaba natural y rebosante de tensión, rebosante de emociones y cosas no dichas, pero de alguna forma, Boruto supo que no necesitaban las palabras y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, su frente descansando contra la puerta; se había vuelto _demasiado_ como para poder soportarlo.

Escuchó un leve ruido de succión antes de que la voz de Sasuke volviera a hablar, sin aliento pero evidentemente feliz.

—Pensaba que se suponía que teníamos que ir despacio, en términos amistosos —murmuró con un deje de sarcasmo.

—Bueno, el ambiente era adecuado, ya ves —dijo Naruto, sonando feliz y un tanto cohibido.

—Sí, pero no puede volver a pasar. No aquí o en la escuela, al menos.

Las implicaciones de esas palabras eran obvias.

—Bueno, haré lo que pueda —prometió Naruto alegremente—. Ahora, por favor, ¿vendrías conmigo a tomar un café después del trabajo? La parte del besuqueo ya está hecha, al menos, así que nos podemos saltar lo otro si quieres.

Sasuke se rio a carcajadas. ¡Y cuán radiante y sonora era su risa! Probablemente Naruto se deleitó en ella tanto como Boruto, solo que esa risa no pertenecía a cualquiera.

—Está bien —accedió—. Pero solo hasta las siete. Quiero estar en casa para cuando Sarada llegue de su práctica de Judo.

—Suficientemente bueno.

—Y seré yo el que juzgue si nuestra cita merita más besuqueos o no. —Ahora era el turno de Sasuke de coquetear, y el tono bajo y claramente seductor que usó era completamente desconocido para Boruto—. Así que más vale que hagas que mi tiempo valga la pena, _Usuratonkachi_.

Antes de que se separaran, Boruto se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y salió corriendo pasillo abajo, lejos de su padre y del hombre que ambos amaban.

No podía soportarlo.

Había tantas cosas que cobraban sentido ahora y otras tantas que resultaban totalmente confusas.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué su vida había pegado de repente semejante giro? ¿Por qué sus sueños habían sido aniquilados en unos minutos, sus ilusiones pisoteadas?

Su padre y Sasuke… tenían un pasado juntos, y sin importar lo que hubiera pasado entre ellos, no se habían olvidado el uno al otro en absoluto. Se encontraban todavía enamorados a día de hoy, había sido evidente por la manera en la que se miraban y el modo en el que se hablaban y tocaban, besaban…

Se deseaban el uno al otro, y si las cosas continuaban en esta dirección no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que iniciaran una relación de verdad.

¿Era ese el motivo por el cual Sasuke le había tomado cariño a Boruto y había parecido prestarle más atención a él que al resto de estudiantes? ¿Porque era hijo de Naruto?

¿Porque se parecía a Naruto?

Dolía, de algún modo; si bien no era un mal tipo de dolor per se, sino una sensación de desolación acompañada de entendimiento.

Sasuke se preocupaba por él porque era el hijo de alguien preciado para él, y por consiguiente alguien preciado también. Y algo así tenía importancia, ¿verdad? Pero si su padre y Sasuke se convertían en amantes, entonces Sasuke pasaría a ser alguien que podría ser considerado como un segundo padre para Himawari y él y eso era…

Boruto sintió como se le humedecieron los ojos mientras corría, fuera del edificio escolar y bajo el sol de la tarde. No podía respirar. Habían demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza, demasiados sentimientos dentro de su corazón como para saber hacia dónde ir.

Sasuke era mucho más mayor que él y ahora más inalcanzable que nunca. Y Boruto simplemente sabía que, cuanto más recuperaran él y su padre el vínculo que habían tenido en el pasado, más lejos estaría Sasuke de su alcance.

 _«¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan joven? ¿Por qué soy tan inservible así como soy? ¿Tan poco válido? ¿Por qué no lo supe ver antes?»_

Quería seguir corriendo hasta que sus músculos ardieran y sus energías se consumieran por completo y, sin embargo, se encontró deteniéndose detrás de uno de los edificios, apoyando su espalda contra la pared mientras resollaba pesadamente antes de dejarse caer al suelo sentado con un ruido sordo.

Enfurecido, se limpió los ojos con ambas manos. Su jodido padre, arrebatándole a Sasuke, arrebatando todas sus ilusiones, sus sueños…

Atrajo sus piernas hacia su pecho y las envolvió de forma protectora.

Boruto amaba a Sasuke. Tal vez algunos dirían que se trataba solo de un capricho adolescente, pero él _sabía_ que no era solo eso. Desde el día uno en que Sasuke había puesto un pie en su clase, Boruto había sentido un tirón hacia el hombre que era más fuerte que él mismo. Incluso antes de notar que su padre se llevaba bien con él, Boruto había estado siempre intentando captar la atención de su profesor. La paciencia de Sasuke, sus pequeñas sonrisas, las veces que le daba un sopetón en la cabeza o cuando le revolvía el pelo al alabarlo.

Ahora era capaz de vislumbrar cómo lo veía Sasuke: como al hijo de Naruto, alguien hacia quien se sentía gravitar, obligado a cuidar y proteger. Pero todas esas cosas habían hecho que Boruto lo apreciara, lo amara y quisiera más de él. Debido a que Naruto siempre había estado tan ocupado, triste y distante, Boruto se había deleitado en la preocupación que Sasuke había mostrado. Uno podría decir que había confundido esos sentimientos por algo más, pero no era del todo así. Lo sabía.

No veía al hombre como a un padre en absoluto. ¿Alguien a quién admirar? Sí, definitivamente. Pero había habido también una tristeza, una soledad en los ojos de Sasuke algunas veces que habían hecho a Boruto querer extender una mano y hacer más llevadero lo que fuera que lo estuviera atormentando, de alguna manera.

Ahora podía entender que esa tristeza era la misma que la de su padre. Podía entender que, quizá, esa tristeza era algo que ambos habían compartido incluso en la distancia, algo que solo ellos podían hacer desaparecer el uno del otro.

Cuando se miraban a los ojos… esa soledad desaparecía. Y eso era… devastador.

Con un suspiro pesado, Boruto enterró la cara entre sus brazos cruzados.

Su padre… había sido miserable desde el día que Hinata murió; tal vez en algún sentido incluso antes, pese a que siempre había sonreído y dado lo mejor de sí. Cuando miraba a Sasuke había una luz en sus ojos azules que Boruto nunca antes había visto. Él no sabía nada al respecto, pero ahora al menos podía entender que Naruto había anhelado a este hombre. Sasuke lo hacía feliz, de la misma forma que había hecho feliz a Boruto. Aunque de maneras distintas, Sasuke había impactado en sus vidas. Independientemente de los sentimientos de Sarada o de los errores que él había hecho en el pasado, en sus vidas, Sasuke _importaba_.

Ellos habían… estado esperándose mutuamente, aunque fuera de forma inconsciente. Boruto no creía en el destino, pero de alguna forma, parecía imposible no creer en él cuando dos personas que se amaban y habían sido llevadas por distintos caminos volvían a encontrarse una vez más en el momento perfecto. En este momento, ambos estaban libres de influencias pasadas, libres de ataduras maritales, y ambos querían volver a prender algo que tal vez se había perdido en apariencia, pero que en realidad permanecía muy vivo. Incluso después de todos estos años.

Boruto no sabía nada acerca de su historia —ni quería, su corazón ya estaba lo suficientemente hecho pedazos—. Aún así, incluso si se sentía triste, sorprendido, frustrado, mosqueado, _traicionado…_ ¿Realmente tenía derecho a estar totalmente en contra? Aparte de sus propias razones egoístas de querer ganar el corazón de Sasuke porque, antes, había creído orgullosamente que tenía alguna oportunidad, realmente tenía derecho a tener una opinión siquiera, a sentir lo que fuera que sintiese al respecto o siquiera a decirlo en voz alta?

Su padre nunca había ocultado el hecho de que era bisexual, así que no había problema por ese lado. Y no era como si Himawari o el propio Boruto fuesen lo suficientemente estúpidos o egoístas como para creer que su padre tenía que llorar la muerte de su madre por toda la eternidad, sin encontrar a nadie más.

« _¿Sabía mamá sobre esto?_ »

Solo estaba siendo infantil, lo sabía. Su padre no había tenido por qué decirles nada acerca de su pasado con Sasuke cuando, claramente, aún se encontraban tanteando el terreno a estas alturas.

« _Soy tan crío..._ »

Naruto había luchado por ellos duramente durante estos tres años y Boruto era consciente de ello. En ocasiones estaba exhausto, y otras veces tenía un humor de perros y parecía distante; pero llevaba consigo una carga pesada y, aún así, trataba de sonreír y consentir sus caprichos cuando le era posible.

No tenía más familia en la que apoyarse; todo el mundo se encontraba o viviendo a cientos de kilómetros o muerto. Naruto lo hacía lo mejor que podía como padre soltero de dos niños; Boruto reconocía esto aunque montara pollos cada dos por tres y lo llamara 'padre de mierda' y aunque, básicamente, empezara cada una de las discusiones en casa porque quería que las cosas fueran bien, pero no sabía cómo hablar con su padre sin echarle la culpa de todos los problemas que había en sus vidas. Quería que su padre estuviera más presente, que fuera más como la persona que había sido cuando ellos habían sido pequeños, y le frustraba que esto no sucediera.

Pero… su padre era una buena persona, una persona fuerte, y merecía ser feliz. Merecía amor y tranquilidad y… que alguien le brindara su apoyo, al igual que Sasuke, seguramente, necesitaba.

Acabarían juntos. En algún momento, su padre y Sasuke probablemente…

« _¿A quién estoy engañando? ¿Cómo podría un crío como yo conseguir que Sasuke compartiera sus problemas y preocupaciones conmigo? Ni siquiera cuando tuviera dieciocho o veintiuno… él nunca me vería. Nunca me tomaría en serio._ _Voy un millón de años tarde. ¿Seré algún día algo más que el segundón, el clon de mi padre?_ »

Era un pensamiento amargo, pero dolorosamente cierto.

 _«¿No debería conformarme con saber que tendré a Sasuke cerca? Que se convertirá en parte de la familia y...»_

—¿Boruto?

Boruto se sobresaltó y alzó la mirada para encontrar a Sarada acuclillada frente a él, una mirada de genuina preocupación en su rostro. Se apresuró a frotarse los ojos de nuevo. No quería que ella le viese llorar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella con el ceño, apretándole suavemente el hombro.

Cosas como esta eran las que le gustaban de Sarada; a pesar de que tenía sentimientos por él, nunca actuaba como una estúpida _fangirl_ encaprichada y, además, sabía ser seria cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

De pronto, todo sonaba _demasiado_ profético. Naruto y Sasuke estaban enamorados mientras que Boruto lo estaba de Sasuke y Sarada, a su vez, lo estaba de Boruto. Sintió una risa histérica burbujearle en la garganta, pero la contuvo.

—Oye, Sarada —murmuró en su lugar, desviando la vista de ella—. ¿Por qué se divorciaron tus padres?

Boruto no se cortaba al hablar y sabía que a Sarada le gustaba exactamente por eso.

—¿'Por qué', dices? —murmuró. Boruto solo había visto a la madre de ésta en una ocasión, pero Sarada se parecía mucho a su padre, porque incluso la forma en la que se mordía el labio inferior recordaba a él—. Supongo que se podría decir que… mi padre no era feliz.

—Pero, ¿no habían estado casados durante mucho tiempo? —preguntó.

—Bueno, sí, pero… —Sarada jugueteó con el dobladillo de su falda, el tema claramente le afectaba—. Quiero a mi papá, ¿vale? Pero… mi mamá, ella… él _nunca_ estaba en casa, se ponía hasta arriba de trabajo a propósito. Ni siquiera la besaba, no que yo haya visto. Pero mi mamá siempre se inventaba excusas para protegerlo y eso me cabreaba de verdad. Pero supongo que… No sé, puede que mi padre estuviera ya cansado mientras que mi madre estaba… ¿teniendo fe en algo que ni siquiera era real? Así que él pensó que sería mejor un divorcio. Él es mejor ahora, al menos en lo que se refiere a ser padre, pero mi mamá…

Se voz se fue apagando hasta acabar en un pesado suspiro.

—Supongo que la quería, solo que no de la forma que durante todos esos años ella había pensado que lo hacía, ¿sabes? Y yo la verdad es que creo que tendrían que haber roto antes, pero esa es solo mi opinión.

Boruto la miró y apretó los labios en una fina línea. Por supuesto que había sido así.

—¿Crees que… tal vez él haya estado enamorado de alguien más?

Para su asombro—o alivio— Sarada no pareció del todo sorprendida por su pregunta.

—Tal vez lo haya estado —admitió con un encogimiento de hombros y colocándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—. No tiene importancia. Solo quiero que él y mi mamá sean felices, aunque sea lejos el uno del otro. Si mi padre quiere a alguien más, entonces espero que sus sentimientos le lleguen a esa otra persona, supongo. —Le echó una mirada inquisitiva a Boruto antes de sonrojarse un poco, probablemente al darse cuenta de que había hablado demasiado—. ¿Por qué me estás preguntando algo como esto? No es que me importe. Sé que tú también tienes tus propias… _cargas_ , por tu madre y todo eso, así que entiendo si algunas veces quieres hablar de estas cosas, pero…

—Yo solo… —la interrumpió Boruto, necesitando entender de alguna manera cómo iba a ser todo a partir de ahora si las cosas pronto empezaban a cambiar—. Nuestros padres son viejos amigos, ¿lo sabías?

Esto tampoco pareció tomarla por sorpresa.

—Sí, eso parece —dijo con un pequeño asentimiento—. Tu padre es un buen hombre. Eso es lo que siempre dice el mío.

—Él ha… ¿ha dicho…? —Boruto se rascó la nuca con un bufido—. ¿Sabías que mi padre es…? Bueno, supongo que podrías decir que… ¿batea para los dos lados? ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

Sarada ladeó la cabeza y lo observó de forma pensativa. La manera en la que miraba haciendo un escrutinio y casi sin parpadear resultaba terriblemente intensa, igual que la de Sasuke. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Sasuke, ella no cerraba su expresión y había una dulzura en sus ojos que se permitía mostrar mucho más a menudo de lo que su padre lo hacía.

—Boruto, no tengo ningún interés en saber algo como eso —dijo, una pequeña sonrisa en su boca—. No cambia nada para mí. —Miró hacia abajo, hacia un bichillo arrastrándose junto a su pie—. Mi papá parece feliz de haberse reencontrado con el tuyo de alguna manera. No sé mucho al respecto y no pregunto porque siento que hay cosas que no quiero saber. Pero… supongo que me hace feliz ver a mi papá sintiéndose mejor estos días, ¿sabes? Eso es todo lo que me importa. Y puede que tu padre necesite un poco de aire fresco también, ¿no crees?

Si tenía que ser sincero, la sabia elección de palabras de Sarada le impresionó y no pudo evitar simpatizar con sus sentimientos, de algún modo. Era una chica inteligente, así que era probable que hubiera atado cabos ahora que Boruto había sacado el tema a colación, pero no parecía importarle. Bueno, eso era un alivio. Al fin y al cabo, con toda probabilidad serían familia pronto y, desde luego, sería bueno el tener a alguien que lo comprendiera de su lado. Resultaba extraño, pero el conocimiento de que Sarada estaba al tanto de las cosas incluso sin haber presenciado lo mismo que Boruto, le hacían sentir que, en efecto, era así como se suponía que todo debía ser. Sarada lo entendía y también entendía a sus padres. Entendía el dolor de estos, al parecer, y cómo su vínculo los había vuelto a juntar inevitablemente; cómo el hecho de estar uno cerca del otro había traído algo bueno a la vida de ambos.

Boruto no entendía cómo Sarada podía haber intuido todo antes que él y eso lo descolocó. Él había estado observando a Sasuke sin parar durante meses, aparentemente tan cegado por su fascinación y amor que había pasado por alto totalmente la forma en la que su padre afectaba a Sasuke cuando estaba cerca. Había estado ciego todo el tiempo.

Boruto no creía que Sarada estuviera lista para hablar del tema, pero por otro lado tampoco él lo estaba; no cuando su pecho continuaba añicos y sus deseos y anhelos habían dejado un vacío al desaparecer. Sus sentimientos aún seguirían ahí. Tenía la cabeza hecha un bombo con decenas de pensamientos revoloteando alrededor y, al final y al cabo, el futuro no dejaba de ser incierto, por lo que era demasiado pronto como para empezar a predecir o a hacer planes.

Al menos, pasara lo que pasara, sabía que no estaba solo. Al menos las cosas no parecían desastrosas, y si Sarada era capaz de ser así de madura y racional, estaba seguro de que entre los dos eventualmente podrían lograr un buen equilibrio y todo estaría bien. El propio Boruto estaría bien. Algún día.

Porque… había cosas más importantes que el cómo se sintiera él, cosas que habían ignorado y que necesitaban trabajo, cosas que necesitaban ser logradas. Quizás Sasuke y Sarada había venido para ayudarlos a conseguirlas y, quizás, lo que fuera que viniera con ello sería mucho mejor que los sentimientos de Boruto al respecto, mucho mejor que incluso sus sentimientos por Sasuke.

Sí, estaba seguro. No sabía cómo, pero lo estaba.

 _«Himawari será la que se pondrá como una loca»_ pensó Boruto sonriendo un poco. No había duda de que con el fiero temperamento de su hermana las cosas serían una locura durante un tiempo, pero se las arreglarían. Siempre lo hacían.

 _«Para eso están las familias… y la nuestra parece que va a aumentar.»_

—Parece que estás de mejor humor —mencionó Sarada con una gran sonrisa mientras se ponía en pie. Le echó un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca—. Todavía faltan cinco minutos para que se acabe la hora de la comida. Tienes que comer algo.

Extendió la mano en su dirección y Boruto la miró, dubitativo. Pese a que no entendía del todo sus sentimientos, se sentía más calmado y extremadamente agradecido por la presencia de Sarada y su comprensión. Con una sonrisa, tomó la mano extendida de Sarada y se dejó levantar.

Sí, todo saldría bien.

 _«Más vale que te encargues de hacerlo feliz, viejo de mierda. Haz que valga la pena cada día de tu vida. Si la cagas nunca te lo perdonaré, pero si funciona y los dos sois felices, entonces… Os apoyaré pase lo que pase.»_

Era algo que Boruto quería decirle a su padre algún día, más adelante, cuando todo se asentara y el tema se hiciera oficial. Esperaba con ganas a que llegara el día en el que fuera capaz de pinchar a su padre hasta hacerlo enloquecer y conseguir que se fuese de la lengua sobre toda la historia. Algo así no pasaría por un largo tiempo, sin embargo.

Después de todo… de alguna forma tenía que hacerle pagar por su sufrimiento.

* * *

 _¿The end...?_ Lo cierto es que no, esta historia tiene una secuela que traduciré muy pronto (porque es aún mejor que está *.*). ¿Qué os ha parecido a vosotros?


End file.
